Días
by Sakuralizbeth
Summary: Serie de drabbles independientes de las parejas ItaHina y SasuHina. Se aceptan peticiones. Posible lemon. 4.-Dias de la mafia japonesa: Sasuke tenia clara su misión, capturar a la heredera de los Hyuga. Pero el seria seducido por aquellos ojos blancos.
1. Dias de verano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dias de verano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke odiaba los dias calurosos como a ninguna otra cosa, mas aún los de verano.

No podía salir cinco minutos a la calle porque regresaba hecho un mar de sudor, se sentia cuál camello al tomarse toda el agua del garrafón, se aburría infinitamente durante las vacaciones y lo peor de todo; sus hormonas estaban más aparatosas que nunca.

Por un momento se arrepintio de haber negado la invitación de su bondadosa novia de ir con sus amigos a una fiesta en la piscina.

No estaba de animos para soportar a las locas de sus acosadoras, más Ino y Sakura; ademas de aguantar las estupideces que pudiecen ocurrircele a Naruto, su mejor amigo.

Y sumados el haragan de Shikamaru, y los raritos de Kiba y Shino. De estos dos últimos, especialmente no aguantaba al primero, a él y a su perro pulgoso.

Aunque si estaba con su novia, cualquier cosa pasaba a segunda prioridad.

Porque Hinata, de alguna forma u otra, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo olvidar el calor.

A veces le preparaba una deliciosa limonada, sin azucar; como a él le gustaba.

Otras veces le prestaba un ventilador, y se sentaban juntos en el sillón. Bien cerquita para que ninguno se quedara sin el soplo de aire fresco.

Una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro al recordar el verano anterior, cuando todos fueron a la casa de la playa de los Namikaze.

Él y Hinata habían desaparecido de la vista de sus amigos, para perderse entre la playa y follar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Se tuvo que aguantar los reclamos de todos sus amigos, pero habia valido la pena.

Porque un Uchiha jamás se arrepiente de sus actos.

Y lo bailado, nadie se lo quitó.

Tambien había veces en las que Hinata compraba un bote de helado y llegaba a su departamento.

Y si bien era sabido de que el Uchiha odiaba los alimentos dulces, cuando su complaciente novia se ofrecia a dárselo boca a boca, no oponía la menor resistencia.

Más escasamente, Hinata le proponia tomar un baño juntos, cosa que el Uchiha aceptaba eufórico sin rechistar.

Porque sabia que el baño era muy, pero que muy pequeño. Y eso, lejos de molestarlo, le agradaba.

Le gustaba cuando Hinata se ponia a su espalda y le tallaba lentamente los hombros, luego ella pegaba sus deliciosos pechos a su cuerpo para tallar sus pectorales, y de ahí, seguía bajando, cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de la anatomía masculina, a la cuál daba un "masaje" especial. Primero con las manos, luego se ponia frente al Uchiha, y utilizaba tambien su boca.

Boca que el Uchiha bendecia cada vez que se acordaba de agradecer a la vida.

Y así, mientras su novia se explaya con su miembro, Sasuke se enacrgana de marcarle el ritmo.

Para despues terminar el asunto en cualquier parte que se les ocurriera antojable. Aunque posteriormente tuvieran que secar el tiradero de agua y jabón.

El timbre saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos pecaminosos, y se levanto de mala gana del sofá.

Al abrirlo se encontro con un rostro familiar.

-¿No ibas a irte con el idiota de Naruto y los demás a la casa de Tenten?-Cuestiono el chico.

-Pensé... que tendrias calor- Respondio ella mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos.

Definitivamente tenia la mejor novia del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen su review con la idea del día para el próximo drabble. No tiene que ser lemon, pero por favor especificar.

Puede ser _HinataxSasuke_ ó _HinataxItachi_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

México, CDMX a lunes 24 de Abril de 2017.


	2. Días de oficina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dias de oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi Uchiha, presidente ejecutivo de Uchiha Corporation. Una de las empresas constructoras más importantes en la actualidad.

Considerado un genio desde la edad temprana, ha tenido todo lo que cualquiera hubiera podido desear en toda su vida.

Un físico envidiable, una inteligencia superdotada, carisma encantador y una feroz versatilidad para los negocios.

Pero había algo netamente inalcanzable para Itachi, y eso era su secretaria; Hinata.

Hinata habia sido de lejos la mejor secretaria que habia tenido en toda su vida. Eficiente, puntual y profesional.

Y lo más importante, no habia tratado, ni siquiera una escasa vez; de violarlo.

Los primeros meses para Itachi habían sido perfectos, jamás sentido tanta comodidad en prescencia de alguna mujer.

El problema empezo desde los ocho meses. Itachi empezó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo, junto a una insana curiosidad.

¿Qué tenia aquella mujer en los ojos?¿Estaba ciega?.

Si hubiera sido así, Itachi hubiera entendido la razón por la cual no se le insinuaba.

Hinta tenia amistades del sexo opuesto por todo el edificio de Uchiha Corporation con los que convivía más que con él. A quién veia todos los días.

Principalmente un guardia de apellido Inuzuka. Al cuál le habian dado ganas de despedir incontables veces.

Y dentro de un año y medio lo único que había sentido era su orgullo por los suelos.

Nunca había sido caprichoso, menos egocéntrico. Pero aquella mujer sacaba a relucir sus deseos más profundos.

Sentimientos que jamás penso despertar.

"Si tanto te gusta, solo cogetela y ya"

Era lo que le había dicho su primo Shisui hace dos semanas. Se arrepintió de haberle pedido un consejo sabiendo lo mujeriego que era.

Pero Itachi había sido criado como un caballero, y él también se consideraba a sí mismo uno.

Aunque tuviera razón en algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo que le gustaba.

Pero sobretodo que tenía una dañina necesidad de acostarse con ella.

Cada vez que sus manos se rozaban por error, Itachi sentía que moriría. Pero llego el día en que su paciencia fue colmada.

Eran épocas decembrinas y Hinata estaba ordenando los archivos, como debe hacerce cada año.

Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por irse asi que paseaba por toda la oficina con bonches y bonches de papeles que rozaban lo exagerado.

Itachi al verla tan apurada, se paro al lado de ella para decirle que podia retirarse por hoy. Fué una mala idea.

Hinata no lo vio y terminaron tropezando los dos. Cayendo ella encima de él en una pocision demasiado insinuante y con los rostros tan cercanos que podia sentir su respiración como si fuera suya.

Hinata siempre vestia recatadamente, quizá demasiado.

Pero debido a la situación, la falda se habia levantado peligrosamente, y los pechos de la mujer se apretujaban contra el suyo propio.

Hinata era una mujer hermosa, que para su propia desgracia, contaba con un encanto natural y un carisma tan candoroso como adorable que sabia ganarse incluso a la persona más fría, incluido su hermano Sasuke .Nunca la había considerado una mujer voluptuosa, pero que equivocado se encontraba.

Y por vez primera, Itachi deseo no ser un caballero.

Queria pasar sus manos por ese bonito y firme trasero, apretar descaradamente sus pechos; pero sobretodo, queria besar esos rojizos labios hasta el cansancio.

Pronto se descubrió haciendolo, pero no por él mismo, sino por ella.

Y entonces Itachi comprendio muchas cosas que desconocia en esos ultimos dos años.

Primero, que se había enamorado perdidamente de su secretaria, lograndolo sin siquiera ella prestarle atención.

Y como último, no es que ella no gustara de él, sino que tenía demasiado autocontrol. Autocontrol que él mismo aceptaba haber perdido mientras la cargaba para sentarla en el esritorio y fundirse de lleno con ella mientras sus bocas se devoraban fogosas de necesitad.

Itachi siguiendo su instinto, paseo sus manos por esas delicadas piernas mientras abandonaba sus labios para atender el lechoso cuello que se extendia dispuesto para él.

-I-tachi-sama, espere...- Dijo Hinata a duras penas cuando itachi se acercaba cada vez más a su escote.

-No volvere a esperar ni un segundo más- Dijo el hombre mientras abría de golpe la camisa, revelando un bonito sostén de encaje blanco. Lástima que no lo necesitara.

Al igual que él, Hinata pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, centrandolas en deshacerse de la camisa, que por el momento les parecía de sobra.

-¿Q-qué pasara ahor... ¡Ah! - Pregunto ella azorada por las emociones, empezando a clavar sus uñas en la espalda ya desnuda.

-Cuando terminemos este asunto... te despedire- Dijo el sin dejar de lado su labor de desabrochar el sostén - Según términos de la empresa, esta estrictamente prohibido mantener relaciones que no sean de índole laboral...- Terminó.

Hinata se parparo en seco, y lo miro pálida mientras cubria la desnudez de su torso con sus brazos, viendo el sostén en manos del hombre.

A Itachi le parecio que queria hecharse a llorar.

-P-pero- Dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Porque te hare mi prometida- Finalizó él, volviendo a tomar sus labios y cubriendo con su cuerpo el de la mujer, recostandola en el escritorio. Quien como respuesta enrollo sus piernas al rededor de la pelvis masculina.

Se amarón. Primero sobre el escritorio, en el sofá, sobre la silla, recargados a la pared. Y cuando ya lo habian hecho por todos los rincones de la oficina, se dirigieron a su departamento., donde continuarón hasta sentirse satisfechos.

-Me asuste un poco...- Dijo la chica sobre la cama con la cabeza recargada en el fornido pecho de su ahora prometido, las sabanas de satín cubrian ligeramente su desnudez.

-Resistí la tentación los ultimos dos años, no te dejare ir- Mencionó mientras se inclinaba a besarla lentamente.

Itachi sentía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, aunque tuviera que buscarse una nueva secretaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste mucho, ya tengo la petición para el capítulo siguiente, la cual no fué el segundo capítulo, por que ya tenía escrito este.

Es de parte de Angel Maria 15, y con Hinata como profesora enamorada de un Sasuke alumno.

 **Recuerden dejar sus peticiones, tanto ItaHina como SasuHina.**


	3. Días de asesoría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Días de Asesoría.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Hyuga era la tipica mujer , que a sus 28 años ya habia logrado todo lo que queria en su vida.

Tenía una bonita casa, un auto, y el trabajo por el que habia soñado desde que era una inocente niña.

Ser docente. Aunque suene raro.

Pero la sociedad solía ser muy dura con una mujer que, pasado los 25, no había salido en alguna relación duradera. Por lo menos más allá de los típicos compromisos familiares con los que su padre intentaba desesperadamente emparejarla.

Los había rechazado a todos sin excepción.

Y Hinata comenzó a pensar que no necesitaba a ningún hombre en su vida.

Por lo menos hasta que lo conoció, a él.

Era un frío día de invierno y Hinata, descuidada como solo ella sola podía ser; había dejado su alacena vaciarse. Por lo que a mitad de la noche se había visto en la penosa necesidad de caminar unas cuadras hasta la tienda de autoservicio más cercana para alimentarse.

Avanzado ya un tramo, comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Y no precisamente por el clima de invierno.

Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Horrorizada aceleró el paso y logro llegar a su objetivo. Soltando un suspiro largo y tendido al sentirse protegida por el local.

Tomo un pequeño almuerzo y un zumo, lo suficiente para sobrevivir la noche. Cuando se haya con todo lo que necesitaba se formó. Curiosamente parecía que no era la única que no tenía suficientes alimentos en casa, la fila era relativamente extensa.

Pasaron 15 minutos que a Hinata se le hicieron interminables. Cuando escucho: "Siguiente", Hinata abandono sus pensamientos de irse ese día a la cama sin cenar.

El agrado no le duro mucho cuando por más que rebuscada entre sus bolsillos ante la atenta mirada de la cajera y los demás citadinos de detrás. No encontró la cartera.

Y Hinata solo quería cavar un hueco, meterse y no salir jamás. Dispuesta a retirarse lo más discretamente retrocedió pidiendo disculpas, pero alguien le tomo el hombro, bruscamente cabe decir.

-Yo pagare-Dijo el extraño extendiendo sus víveres junto a los de ella y pagando.

Aunque ella era demasiado recelosa de su persona, Hinata estaba dispuesta a ponerle un altar al susodicho salvador.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parada?- Sus palabras golpearon duramente con hastío.

Por muy bueno que se viera, Hinata estaba reconsiderando lo del altar. Una vela tal vez fuera suficiente.

Caminarón en silencio hasta salir de la tienda. Hinata detrás del extraño, que aún no le daba sus bolsas.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa de la noche, intento entablar una conversación.

-G-gracias, no era necesario.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Estorbabas, para la próxima se menos idiota.-Fue su respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba la bolsa.

Hinata sin poder agregar nada más se encaminó a su hogar. Pero de nuevo le llegaron sensaciones extrañas.

La estaban siguiendo. Otra vez.

Hinata comenzó a correr sintiendo como aquella figura se acercaba cada vez más.

Los tacones de su atuendo no le sirvieron para nada más que tropezar estrépitosente quedando expuesta ante su perseguidor. Quien la comenzó a arrastrar a un callejón vacío.

\- Que suerte tuve hoy, no había visto a semejante preciosidad por estos lares- Hinata daba patadas y jalones, pero era inútil al ser aventada contra la pared del duro callejón sin salida.

Desesperada le mordió cuando el desconocido acercó su mano a su cara. Fue un grave error.

-¡Perra!- Y un estridente sonido resonó por las paredes. Ese hombre la había abofeteado.

Y Hinata comenzó a perder la conciencia. No supo si fué el miedo, la desesperación o cualquier otra cosa. Pero en ese momento comenzaba a pensar seriamente en enterrarse en un hueco y no salir jamás.

¿Porque siempre a ella le pasaban esas cosas?

Dios se empeñaba en castigarla por sus vidas pasadas, porque nunca había hecho daño a una mosca siquiera.

Lentamente al sentir su mejilla entumecido, fue cerrando sus ojos. Aceptando lo que el destino pensara que se merecía.

Resignándose, como siempre lo hacia. Porque mañana seria un nuevo día.

Escicho estruendos y quejidos, pero no supo más.

En medio de la inconciencia sintio que era levantada en brazos, extrañamente una calidez abrigadora la envolvio.

Al dia siguiente desperto en una casa ajena. Exhaltada pego un grito y se tambaleo fuera de la cama.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Entro un azabache al cuarto. Correccion era el mismo azabache de la tienda de autoservicio.

Se quedaron mirando un rato sin agregar palabra. Hinata decidio cortarlo.

-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto temerosa. A Sasuke le parecio tener un conejillo asustado sobre su cama.

-En mi apartamento-Respondio simplemente.

Pero Hinata le lanzo una mirada recelosa, como si tuviera alguna otra intención.

-No me mires asi, pude haberte dejado botada con ese viejo verde.-

-Tu me salvaste...- A Sasuke le parecio que no solo hablaba del pervertido, tambien hablaba del supermercado.

-Eres demasiado tonta- Y salió de la habitación.

Hinata escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse y decidio regresar a su apartamento. Se notifico enferma en la escuela. Pidiendo a Kakashi-sensei cubrirla por ese dia.

Se la paso durmiendo lo que resto de el. Sin animos de hacer nada mas que lamentar su terrible existencia y comer helado para ahogar sus penas, mucho helado.

Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano, dispuesta a dejar pasar ese fatídico episodio de su vida. Y partio hacia su trabajo.

Cuando llego al salon de clases aún era demasiado temprano, pero habia una persona en el. Estaba de espaldas.

Hinata entró y decidió saludarle. Que fueran malos dias para Hinata no le daba derecho a amargar el de otros.

-Buenos dias- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.Pero el estudiante no respondio. Hinata se acerco lentamente.

Justo antes de llegar escucho un resoplido y el estudiante giro sobre sus talones.

 _Él_ otra vez. La miro con sus orbes oscuras.

Hinata estaba a punto de tener un colapso. ¿Es que dios le había mandado un ángel guardián?.

A Hinata le pareció que tenia la pinta de uno. Y si era cierto; tiraria a la basura la vela y le pondria un jodido templo.

Sino, no tenia forma de explicar la situación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó azorada.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De eso ya había pasado un año entero.

-Espera, que tal si alguien nos ve...- Susurro la profesora.

-Ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora tengo unas ganas de tomarte sobre el escritorio.- Dijo el azabache tomandole la cabeza para plantarle un apasionado beso.

Lentamente el joven la tomo por los glúteos y sin dejar de besarla la sento sobre el escritorio del aula de la preparatoria.

Sus manos pronto se apoderaron de sus prominentes pechos, amasandolos duramente por sobre la camisa. Obteniendo gemidos como respuesta.

Música para los oidos de Sasuke.

-P-pero l-Ahh! a-asesoria...-Insisitió Hinata. Aunque a Sasuke le parecio un vago intento, quizá demasiado.

-No la necesito. Cuando acabemos puedes hacerme un examen si quieres.- Dijo sin mucha importancia. Quitandose la camisa y haciendo lo mismo con la contraria. No tardo mucho hasta que el sostén tambien cayó.

-Pero Tsunade-sensei dijo que las necesitas para no atrazarte -Dijo seriamente Hinata tapandose los pechos con el brazo y sentandose derecha sobre el escritorio.

Sasuke solto un suspiro, que tu novia fuera tu profesora a veces era muy fastidioso.

-Que hubiese entrado a mitad del año pasado no quiere decir que sea tonto. Dijo quitandose el pantalon y acercandose de nuevo a ella.

La tomo por la cintura con una mano y enterro su cara en sus pechos. Tomando su rosado pezón con los dientes, apretando suavemente. Lamiendo sus aureolas.

-Ahh!~-Gimió Hinata cerrando los ojos. Hundiendo las palmas de sus manos en sus cabellos azabache.

Sasuke aprovecho para colar su mano libre bajo la falda, debajo de sus bragas.

-Ya estas muy humeda.- Masajeo con su pulgar el punto mas sensible de su anatomia e introdujo su dedo indice, acariciando deliciosamente su centro.

-N-no me toques ahi~- Dijo quedamente. Con un hilito de saliva escurriendo de sus carnosos labios. Labios que Sasuke atrajo de inmediato. Fundiendose en una candente danza.

La demas ropa estorbaba, y lentamente fue pereciendo por algun lado.

Sasuke recostó totalmente a Hinata y froto su extenso mienmbro en su entrada. Hinata como resultado mecía sugerentemente sus caderas para hacer el contacto mas íntimo.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con una sonrosa ladina.

-Sasuke-san-Dijo con mirada suplicante. Como siempre le miraba antes de hacer el amor.

Como si que se amaran fuera un error garrafal. Y Sasuke lo penso alguna vez también.

-Shhh- La calló, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

A la mierda la sociedad, esa mujer era su adoración, su luz y su esperanza. Jamás la dejaría ir.

Admitía que la primera vez que la conocio le parecio una tonta sin remedio; pero al ver a aquel pervertido seguirla aquel día, algo lo impulso a protegerla.

Lo que sea que haya sido, Sasuke lo agradecia enormemente.

-Yo no creo... que sea correcto...- Sasuke estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

-No me importan las normas morales. Tu eres mi mujer. Punto.- Finalizó entrando en ella de un jalón. Asi era como siempre discutian ese asunto.

Y por mucho que le molestase, a Hinata tambien le agradaba reconciliarse con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste mucho!

Esta fué una petición de Luz Maria; el próximo capítulo es de parte de Esther, con un Sasuke Yakuza y una Hinata secuestrada por él.

Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero estoy de vacaciones en la playa. Así que no actualizare mis historias esta semana.

Y como último. Los invito a suscribirse a mi canal de YouTube, si se pasan me ayudarían un mogollón.

Mi canal es: Sakuralizbeth.


	4. Dias de la mafía japonesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drabble tres:

 **Días de la mafía japonesa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Hyuga no estaba muy segura de como paso de salir de la universidad a estar amordazada en una camioneta blindada (que no pertenecia a su familia), siendo analizada inquisitoriamente por un azabache de mirada petrea.

Sasuke Uchiha por su parte, se preguntaba: ¿Por qué él, de entre todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia tenia que raptar a la heredera de los Hyuga?. Maldito y mil veces maldito Itachi, era injusto que tuviera más derechos solo por haber nacido unos cuantos años antes.

Más curioso que resignado, paseo su vista por la figura de la chica, parando sobre el trozo de tela negra que cubria su rostro.

Sería tan espantosa como decian los rumores como para que el patriarca de la familia Hyuga nunca quisiese mostrarla en sociedad.

¿Tendria tatujes?. No los Hyuga no se tatuaban por costumbre.

¿Piercings entonces? exasperado y maldiciendo su curiosidad insana, tiro del objeto en cuestion.

"Santa mierda, es hermosísima."

Y si bien era conocido su permanente rechazo hacie el genero femenino, como todo hombre necesitaba de vez en cuando la compañia caliente que se acobijara en sus sabanas para una noche de placer carnal.

Aunque al dia siguiente no fuera capaz de recordad siquiera el nombre de su acompañante.

Chocaron sus miradas. Negro confuso, azabache miedoso.

-¿Quien es usted?-Entre los nervios y el revoltijo de dudas sobre su cabeza, Hinata logro articular una pregunta coherente.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y hasta que diga lo contrario seras mi rehen- Espeto sin lugar a dudas. No estaba dando una sugerencia, era una orden.

-Es eso...- Dijo ella. Sasuke resoplo fastidiado al ver a la muchacha suspirar aliviada. Le paso por la mente que pudiera ser retrasada.

\- No creo serle de utilidad a la familia Uchiha- La descarada sonreía calmadamente, como si no estuviera siendo secuestrada por la mafia japonesa.

-Buen intento- Dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada. De verdad esa chica era todo un estuche de monerias.

En tono ofendido la chica replico - Es la verdad, mi padre no movera un dedo y menos desplazara hombres para rescatarme -

-¿Quieres que te crea que Hyuga no rescatara a su heredera?- Se bufó - ¿Que tipo de padre tienes?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- Muy a pesar de Sasuke, ella no parecia mentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 dias habian pasado y Hiashi Hyuga no se habia dignado en aparecerse o minimo, de dar señales de entendimiento por su hija.

Debido a ello Sasuke cargaba un humor de perros que ni el se aguantaba. Mientras tuvieran a esa chica como rehen el debia encargarse de ella.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-B-bueno en estos dos dias solo se ha quedado en este cuarto junto conmigo a vigilarme -

-¿Crees que estas en un parque de diversiones? No, eres un rehen-

-Pudimos habernos evitado todo esto si al igual que los demás, usted me hubiera escuchado-

-Ya has pasado por un secuestro-Dedujo-¿Quien?

\- Los Inuzuka, los Aburame, los Yamanaka, tambien los Nara y recientemente los Namikaze- Mientras la chica enlistaba los apellidos con los dedos, Sasuke acababa de reafirmar su teoria. Esta chica era extremadamente retrasada y tonta.

-Eres una estupida- Desvio la mirada del puchero de la chica - ¿Quien se dejaría secuestrar tantas veces?- Reclamó y aunqie trato de evitarlo, se le escapo una renuente risa que sin querer se extendio en una sonora carcajada.

-Por favor no se burle- Exclamo la chica apenada, y con el rostro carmesí. Pero también fue contagiada y terminaron riendo juntos.

Lentamente un lazo de empatia comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

Recuperado la calma, Sasuke hablo a la chica.

-Te consedere tu petición- Sin delicadeza arrastro a la chica por media casa.

-¿La cocina?-Pregunto cohibida por la mirada curiosa de todos los recidentes de la casa.

-Tengo hambre- Declaró sentandose en el mesanín de la barra y ordenandole con la miraba y gestos de sus manos que trabajara.

-Entendido- Con una sonrisa comenzo a cocinar, cosa que le encantaba pero que muy pocas veces podia realizar en su casa.

El Uchiha la observaba con el rabillo del ojo, aparentando no tener curiosidad. Paseandose por la cocina, la chica se desenvolvia muy bien y un delicioso aroma comenzo a inundar la habitacion.

Sin descaro describio el cuerpo femenino delante suyo. Tenia un bonito trasero, redondo y grande. Unas piernas torneadas, un rostro exageradamente cautivador y, aunque Sasuke nunca se considero un pervertido, la chica contaba con unas dotes delanteras bastante... suculentas.

-Ya esta listo- La melodiosa voz y un plato de comida recien hecho le devolvio a la realidad de entre sus pensamientos pecaminosos y el problema atorado dentro de sus pantalones.

Esa chica era un peligro para su integridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se sentía dentro de un sueño. Cuatro dias habian pasado desde su secuestro por parte del azabache.

Y no queria regresar a su casa jamás.

Ironicamente estando secuestrada se sentia mucho más libre que en toda su vida, y aunque sabia que era por obligación; agradecía la cálida compañia del muchacho.

Le habia encargado cocinar para él todos los dias, la había llevado a la biblioteca y le ayudaba a cargar las pilas de libros entre su cuarto y la biblioteca.

Conversaba con ella, y aunque fuera para mofarse, siempre lograba contagiarle su sonrisa.

Por la noche el dormia en el piso muy cerca a ella, vigilandola con esos ojos oscuros que brillaban en la oscuridad, ojos que el primer dia la intimidaron, pero que ahora anhelaba como un pecado silencioso y lujurioso.

No era ciega, ese muchacho era toda una tentación con patas.

Hinata nunca se considero pervertida, pero en la noche cuando el calor los abochornaba y él pensaba que ella dormía. Admiraba al chico desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior, a su lado. En la mañana cuando ella despierta, el ya tiene su ropa de nuevo.

Era esto a lo que llamaban sindrome de estocolmo, a Hinata dejo de preocuparle pasada la tercera noche.

Y se dejo caer en las redes pasionales del anhelo, deseaba que el la tomara entre sus fornidos brazos y la hiciera gritar al punto del extasis, donde no recordaría ni su apellido.

¿Donde quedo esa pequeña niña recatada que se sonrojaba con las escenas eroticas de sus novelas romanticas?.

En lo oscuro de su conciencia, la parte que suprimio toda su vida viendo a sus amigas salir con chicos y cogiendo con uno diferente cada semana. Porque los Hyugas eran puros y castos, reteniendose a las pasiones que los alejaban de ser mundanos corrientes. Lo que nadie sabia es que eran mucho peor.

-Es hora de la cena- Anuncio él con la voz grave y ronca que a Hinata derretía. Entre sus cavilaciones se le había ido todo el día.

En un estado de semi-inconciencia y ardiendo en un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para ella, se lanzo sobre el objeto de sus deseos.

-Entonces comemé- Devoro su boca, Sasuke sorprendido ante la intromision, solo atino a levantarla por los muslos sintiendo las piernas femeninas aferrarse a su cintura.

Mandando su raciocinio al infierno, correspondio el apasionado jugueteo de lenguas, batallando con la contraria.

Cuando el oxigeno fue suprimido se vieron forzados a separarse por un ligero hilo de saliva, mirandose a los ojos centellantes lo entendieron: Cayeron en algo mucho más prolematico que la pasion y el deseo.

Volviendo a juntar sus bocas con desespero, se tiraron sobre la cama que fue ocupada recientemente por la chica en los ultimos dias.

Hinata debajo de Sasuke y con las piernas aun enrolladas en su cintura podia sentir su exitacion. La dureza de su miembro palpotaba entre sus piernas.

Besos humedos recorrian el cuello blanco de la chica y unas manos expertas masajeaban sus senos rudamente. Sasuke no podia detenerse.

La chica gimoteaba de gusto y entre más lamidas y mordidas, su blusa desaparecio, al igual que su sosten.

Sasuke expectante ante la perfeccion de esos senos, sonrio de dicha.

-P-por favor no me mire asi- Respondio ella abochornda cubriendo con sus brazos su parte delantera.

-Eres increiblemente perfecta- Hinata rebusco mentira en aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, pero no la encontro. Los hombres siempre miraban sus pechos y le decian obsenidades. Sasuke no miraba a sus pechos, Sasuke le desnudaba el alma.

Lentamente retiro los brazos, recibio su recompensa.

Sasuke estrujaba de nuevo sus pechos y con sus dientes mordia ligeramente sus pezones, mandando espasmos electricos por doquier. Endureciendolos al estante.

Sentia desbordarse, y en un intento de mantener el control afianzo el agarre de sus piernas.

-Vas a matarme- Se quejo Sasuke empezando a senrir su ereccion doler ante el constante roce.

-Lo siento- Lentamente aflojo su agarre. Dando cabida a Sasuke para quitarse la camisa, ante la escrutinia mirada de ella. Lo deseaba.

Por darle gusto y cayendo en la vanidad que siempre lo caracterizo, le ordeno colocarse de rodillas.

-Tócame- Miro duda en su miraba, una mano temblorosa se coloco en en el bulto enfundado en el boxee, y por sobre la tela comenso a masajearlo.

Un ronquido de aprobacion fue todo lo que Hinata necesito para retirar los boxers y tocar en condiciones su longitud. Rodeando sus dos manos en la masculinidad del azabache. Subiendo y bajando. Apretando y acariciando.

Acerco sus tetas y para sorpresa de Sasuke, estas encerraron su miembro, reaccionando con un sonoro jadeo cuando la pequeña lengua daba largas lamidas, sintiendo la suavidad y la humedad, Sasuke sentia desmayarse.

Sintiendo su orgasmo llegar, Sasuke aparto a Hinata y volvio a colocarse sobre ella, retirando la falda y bragas en el proceso.

-Parece que ya estas lista- Palpaba la humedad de su centro e inteodujo sus dedos para asegurarse. Ella estaba a punto para el.

Asi que lentamente se adentro en ella, rompiendo la barrera que demostraba su pureza. Esa chica siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

-Eras virgen- Ella asintio apenada. Sintiendose empatico por una vez en su vida, se detuvo dentro de la temblorina chica que trataba de controlar las sensaciones.

Al cabo de unos segundos ella comenzo el vaiven suave que marcaria el inicio de una noche desenfrenda.

Se amaron y dejaron fluir sus instintos hasta quedar rendidos. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado?, no les importo. Lo unico era que estaban ahora y juntos.

-¿Te iras?- Pregunto Sasuke relajado.

-¿Me dejaras hacerlo?-

-No-

-Entonces tienes tu respuesta.- Y ella jamás mentia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
